1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device which forms images on recording media, and to a process cartridge which is used in the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming device which forms images on recording media, there is known an image forming device in which a cover which is at the front surface of the device is opened, and an electrostatic transfer unit, which is disposed so as to oppose process cartridges which are disposed vertically in a row, is withdrawn such that the process cartridges can be installed and removed at the front of the device (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2003-241620 and 2005-43594).
In the image forming device of JP-A No. 2003-241620, two handles which are provided at the both end portions of the process cartridge are grasped, and the process cartridge is installed or removed. In such a device, in a state in which the electrostatic transfer unit is not withdrawn and opposes the process cartridges, the handles of the process cartridges are accommodated at the sides of the electrostatic transfer unit, and do not project out past the electrostatic transfer unit toward the front of the device.
The reason why the handles are not made to project out is as follows: when the handles are made to project out, and the handles are in a state of being grasped, even in the state in which the electrostatic transfer unit is not withdrawn and faces the process cartridges, the user mistakenly assumes that the process cartridge is to be withdrawn and pulls the handles of the process cartridge, and the process cartridge hits the electrostatic transfer unit, and the electrostatic transfer unit breaks.
However, in a structure in which the handles of the process cartridges do not project out past the electrostatic transfer unit toward the front of the device, because the handles cannot be made to be long, they are difficult to grasp, and it is difficult to install and remove the process cartridges. In particular, in a case in which the electrostatic transfer unit is thin, the lengths of the handles cannot be ensured, and a situation arises in which the handles cannot be grasped.
In contrast therewith, in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, the handles of the process cartridges are eliminated, and an interlocking mechanism and a cartridge moving mechanism are provided. In this way, interlockingly with the operation of withdrawing the electrostatic transfer unit, a process cartridge which has run out of toner is moved toward the front of the device, and the user can recognize without confusion the process cartridge which should be replaced.
Because the handles are eliminated in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, the problem of JP-A No. 2003-241620 does not arise, and installation and removal of the process cartridges are easy.
However, because an interlocking mechanism and a cartridge moving mechanism are needed in the image forming device of JP-A No. 2005-43594, the structure of the device is complex, and the number of parts increases.